Insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs) are used in inverter systems such as solar inverters, Power Factor Correctors (PFC), welders, and inductive cooking. Various IGBT architectures can be designed to meet individual application requirements. However, there are trade-offs among device characteristics, such as the on emitter collector voltage, the turn-off energy, the gate charge, and reliability.